The Magic of Love Chapter 3: The Confession disney
by Dra6000
Summary: After Lady caught Tramp trying to hide something a confession is made from the very beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Lady and the Tramp: The magic of love**

© To DM of

Author's note: This is _**NOT**_ my story. I'm just continuing what DM did. She never made a part 3, so I'll make it. This is my first post hope you enjoy it.

**Part 3: The Confession**

Lady: TRAMP!

Tramp: Well… This is awkward. Pidge I…

Lady: I demand an explanation for all of this Tramp!

Lady: Tramp, Scamp has scars on his leg, and Danielle's collar and ribbon are missing.

Tramp: I'll start from the beginning

Tramp: Everyone, could you two help me tell the story of how this happened.

Scamp: Sure pop.

Angel: I guess…

Annette and Collette: No!

Tramp: Tramp looked at them sternly.

Annette and Collette: Fine! "Hmph," they whispered

Danielle: Sure mom!

Tramp: I'll start from the beginning.

Tramp: Before I met you Pidge I knew a dog named Buster.

Tramp: We were old pals.

Tramp: When I fell in love with you he gave me a choice. Be a street dog or stay with you.

Tramp: I choose to stay with you, and he got angry and thought I betrayed him.

Scamp: I wanted to be free and wild and I ran away, and met Angel in an Alley.

Angel: That's right and I ran away to the junkyard.

Scamp: I followed you there, and saw all of the other junkyard dogs having some fun.

Angel: I gave Buster the idea to give a test to Scamp, but I didn't do it intentionally. Really.

Scamp: Buster choose to give me the most dangerous outrageous test he could think of; I had to retrieve a can from Reggie in his alley.

Angel: You didn't retrieve the can, but you rescued me from the pound that day.

Scamp: So I passed his test.

Angel: That's right, but since you forgot that it's every dog for himself he had to put you to another test.

Scamp: Soon I found out about what a great street dog you were; you were a legend.

Angel: Later we were at the train yard walking on the track when a train came and almost killed us.

Scamp: I got stuck in between the rails and was about to get run over when Angel made the piece I was stuck in break making us fall into the river.

Tramp: "So ol' Trusty did smell you didn't he Whirlwind", he mumbled

Scamp: uhhh… Well what we did next is kind a embarrassing.

Angel: Fine I'll tell them.

Angel: We went for a walk in Veteran's Park and kind a fell in love.

Angel: Scamp and I ended up in Tony's restaurant and have a spaghetti dinner.

Scamp: "Then we kissed each other", he whispered.

Scamp: On the Fourth of July I had to take a chicken from you guys as my last test and I did.

Tramp: Then I chased to an alley and met up with Buster.

Scamp: I chose to stay with him and he took my collar off.

Scamp: I soon got taken into the pound.

Angel: That's when I told you were Scamp was.

Tramp: Thank goodness you were ok when I got there.

Scamp: After you left I went to take a walk with Angel.

Angel: We didn't notice Danielle followed us.

Danielle: I saw you guys kiss too, heh heh.

Danielle: Then the dogcatcher was chasing me and I hit my head.

Danielle: When I woke up I was in the junkyard.

Danielle: I lied about not being in a family

Danielle: The next day buster threw me into a mud pile, and told me to help rob the butcher.

Tramp, Scamp, and Angel: We searched everywhere for you!

Lady: Are hurt darling?

Danielle: No I'm just fine. Soon Ruby and Mooch were in a big fight with Buster. Then Angel and Scamp showed up, and Buster started fighting with them. We were running from Buster when he caught Scamp and hurt him. Then I ran home to get father.

Tramp: When I heard you two were in danger I rushed to get there.

Scamp: Buster was about to kill me when Angel bit his tail and saved me. We pushed down the old dogcatcher's vehicle and tried to trap Buster in the junk.

Angel: You were too tired to get on, so I grabbed you onto the vehicle. Then we noticed a dogcatcher and ran for the park.

Scamp: I can't recall what happened next though…

Angel: You fainted Scamp, and I had to carry you to the park. When we got there I hid us in the bushes.

Scamp: When I woke up we started running again, then Buster showed up. Next thing I knew we were in a bush hiding from Buster.

Tramp: After a long fight with buster I managed to beat him. But, then he tricked me into helping him so he could attack.

Angel: I came out of the bushes to help, but I couldn't just leave you guys.

Danielle: Then I showed up with a plan. Angel bit Buster in his leg. Afterward we both hid in the bushes and the dogcatcher that was chasing me caught Buster.

All: We went home afterward.

Tramp: Well that's the end of it.

Lady: How could all this happen?

Tramp: We're sorry that we worried you.

Lady: I'm just glad you're okay. Hurry; let's tell Jim Dear and Darling, so we can take you to the vet.

Angel: "How lucky am I to be alive today," she thought.

That's the end of folks. Hope you enjoyed it. There's more to come. Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if you like this story or not in a review. Also post your comments on a review. I want to know your opinion, so I can write the next chapter. Suggestions will be taken into mind. The same story is also under movies, Lady and the Tramp/ Cartoons, Disney.


	2. Chapter 4: The Recovery

Authors Note: Hello again my fellow readers. My inspiration dried up after my first story, but it hit me while I was watching Lady and the Tramp II. I thank everyone here for reading The Magic of Love. Also like the last one please tell me if you want anything improved. Thank you and enjoy!

? 1: The machine is here sir.

? 2: Yes, let the plan commence.

? 3: This will be Thomas Edison undoing!

Meanwhile in Snob Hill: After the trip to the vet…

Scamp: My leg itches so much!

Lady: Scamp, remember what the vet said; don't scratch it!

Lady: Take it easy from now on. The vet said not to run that much.

Tramp: I think we all have to catch some zzzs.

Annette, Collette, and Danielle: zzzzzzzz…

Angel: Yes I agree. Come on Scamp lets get to bed.

The next day in the afternoon…

Angel: huh… ugh… …

Scamp: Angel? Are you awake? Angel. Scamp then touches Angel's back with his paw.

Angel: HUH!

Angel: Oh it's you Scamp.

Scamp: Hard to believe what happened yesterday.

Angel: yeah…

Scamp: I feel so, tired.

Angel: Let's just rest for now.

Danielle: Scamp? Angel? There you are. I thought you guys were already up.

Angel: We are, but we're too tired to get up.

Danielle: Collette and Annette are still sleeping…

Upstairs…

Lady: Tramp? Well he is very tired. I wonder what the pups are doing downstairs. I should go tell Jock and Trusty what happened.

Next door…

Jock: I wonder where everyone is today. He then walks over to his bone bank to burry another bone. I'd be thinking that I should make a deeper hole.

Trusty: Yawns… Where is everyone?

Jock: This should be quick n' easy.

Trusty: goes back to his nap…

Half an Hour Later…

Jock: That wasn't as easy as I thought, but I got it done.

Jock: I should go see Trusty. Walks out of his bone bank to see Trusty. Trusty? What are ya sniffin' at now.

Trusty: It doesn't seem right, but I smell bandages coming from miss Lady's house.

Jock: Really?

Trusty: Yup.

Jock: Then we'd better be goin to her.

Back at Lady's house

Jock: No one seems to be home Trusty.

Trusty: That can't be right I can smell them.

Jock: Oh well! Might as well leave.

Angel: Scamp I think I hear someone.

Scamp: Huh! I think I hear someone too. Yawns…

Angel: I'm too tired to get up Scamp.

Scamp: Maybe we should call Danielle.

Angel: Good idea!

Upstairs…

Jim Dear: Groans… Might as well get up.

Darling: Jim Dear what do you think could have caused all those wounds to the dogs yesterday?

Jim Dear: I don't know…

Jim Dear: Let's not worry about that right now.

Darling: I wonder what the dogs are doing downstairs.

Jim Dear: I bet they're still in bed, but we should give them some food Darling.

Darling: What a fine idea.

Downstairs…

Scamp and Angel: DANIELLE!

Danielle: What is it?

Scamp: We think we heard someone at the door, but we're still too tired to get up.

Danielle: So, you're saying I should go and check it out.

Angel: Yes Danielle.

Danielle: Okay then…

At the door…

Danielle: Isn't that uncle Jock and uncle Trusty?

Jock: For the last time no one is home.

Trusty: Jock I don't know about this…

Danielle: (Walks through the doggy door) Hi uncle Jock, hi uncle Trusty.

Jock: What are you doin home alone Danielle?

Danielle: Well everyone still sleepy, so I'm not alone.

Trusty: And why do I smell bandages?

Danielle: Scamp, Angel, and Father got hurt yesterday, so they have some bandages on.

Jock: We'd better be goin inside to check on them then.

Danielle: Come on follow me. Danielle leads them upstairs. Lady is on the ground. Mother what happened?

Lady: I'm not feeling that well right now. Jock, Trusty can you go see if Tramp is ok I'll be fine here.

Jock: All right Lady!

Trusty: On my way miss Lady.

Danielle: Mother I'll stay here with you.

Tramp is lying on a pillow upstairs…

Jock: Tramp you all right?

Trusty: What happened.

Tramp: I was fighting another dog.

Trusty and Jock: What!

An explanation later…

Jock: Now that was quite a tale; why don't you rest for now.

Downstairs…

Annette and Collette wake up.

Annette: Scamp you are in so much trouble!

Collette: Yeah why did you have to pick a fight.

Scamp: What!

Angel: Scamp didn't pick a fight!

Annette: Then why did I hear mother and father talking about you fighting? Didn't father have to rescue _you_?

Angel: Guys! This isn't the time to be arguing

Scamp: For once Angel I agree with you on that.

Annette and Collette: Fine

Annette: (mumbling to Collette) I'm pretty sure Scamp and Angel aren't telling us something from that discussion yesterday.

Scamp: What did you say?

Annette: Oh nothing…

The day end quickly after that…

The next day word is spread that dogs will be kicked out of town for 3 days…

To Be Continued


End file.
